You Are Cordially Invited
by daydreamer4
Summary: A long-awaited wedding takes place in Stars Hollow.


_Author's Note: This is just a little idea I had. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated and encouraged! I don't own Gilmore Girls. It s the property of Asp and the WB. Watch the Frog._

He took a deep breath and stepped out onto the dais. For some reason he was extremely nervous. 'I shouldn't be this nervous,' he thought to himself. 'This is ridiculous.' Ridiculous though it may seem he was doing it, taking the plunge. She was so excited by the prospect that he couldn't say no. He never could say no to her especially since they had come so far to get to this point. It seemed like years.

And so he stood and watched his friends walk down the aisle and take a seat. He felt like they were staring at him and they were that's what weddings are about after all. He cleared his throat and shifted on his feet.

"Are you okay?" a voice said. He couldn't be sure if it was an actual person or some phantom voice in his head.

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied quietly just in case there really was no voice. That seemed to appease the person standing next to him, or the voices in his head, so he cleared his throat in an attempt to regain his composure before she walked down the aisle.

He heard the music change and he saw Rory slowly walk down the aisle. She looked so grown up. Much different than the awkward child he once knew. She smiled as she clutched the bouquet in her hands. It seemed as though she was just as happy as he was. Rory looked up to the altar and shot him a wide grin, which he returned with the same zeal.

The music cue changed once again and two familiar faces walked under the flowered arch and toward him. Although their relationship had always been unconventional she thought it would be a nice touch to have someone give her away and he had to admit, now that he saw them together, she was right. She was always right. Well, maybe not always, but a good portion of the time she was.

They walked slowly, in time with the music and his heart almost stopped. She looked radiant and when her eyes locked with his her lips curled into a small smile. Despite himself he beamed back. All thoughts of this being ridiculous and absurd had disappeared. All the previous thoughts of sickness and nerves had dissipated with one smile from the woman he loved. From the woman he had always loved.

They were slowly approaching the altar now and it took every ounce of his willpower not to rush to her and wrap her in his arms. She looked stunning in her ivory dress. The candlelight reflected in her eyes and he knew that this was it. Everything had finally fallen into place. No hesitation, no nervousness. She was going to be his wife.

* * *

She took a deep breath before walking down the aisle. She was vaguely aware of someone straightening her necklace, but she couldn't be certain of who it was. She looked around and it was almost as if she was walking in a dream. The candles gave a soft glow that flickered in the light evening breeze. She was hesitant to plan an outdoor wedding. What if it rained? But as she surveyed the flowers and the candles, the friends and music, she knew that this was the only way to get married.

Rory turned and smiled at her. She looked so beautiful tonight, so grown up. It was an almost surreal feeling to have her walk before her down the aisle, the aisle that would lead her to her husband-to-be.

"You ready?" Rory smiled. "Say goodbye to your swinging single days."

"I won't be sorry to leave those behind," she replied.

"Good luck," Rory grinned as she turned and started down the aisle.

She returned Rory's smile and watched her walk away. Suddenly she felt an arm link through her own and she smiled. Somehow this arm made her feel more secure, less nervous. It didn't make sense. It wasn't as if they had a close relationship, but it was comforting to have this arm to hold while making the leap into the future.

And then the music changed and the steady arm guided her forward. She was emerging from a past of hurt and mistakes into a future of love and happiness. It was then that she saw him. He looked handsome in his tuxedo and she smiled. She smiled at him and his face returned a look of love and admiration and suddenly she couldn't get to the altar fast enough.

* * *

The light danced in Lorelai's blue eyes and she looked radiant, happy. She had waited for this moment for as long as she could remember. For a long time she didn't think it would ever happen. She had resigned herself to that fact. But suddenly, one day, out of the blue, everything changed.

She made her way down the aisle and noticed all the familiar faces in the crowd. She looked up and saw him standing there waiting and the smile on his face told her all she needed to know. She couldn't remember ever seeing him so happy. His obvious mirth and excitement made her smile brightly as she plodded along.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, they reached the steps of the gazebo. He looked at Lorelai and she smiled warmly at her. The moment was finally here. Lorelai turned to the person standing next to her.

"Good luck Mom," Lorelai whispered leaving her mother at the steps of the gazebo. Lorelai gave Emily a tentative hug.

"You better take good care of her this time," Lorelai whispered good-naturedly to her father.

"I'll be sure too," Richard answered as Lorelai walked back to the crowd and took a seat next to Luke.

Richard extended his hand and helped Emily up the steps and there they stood, side by side. They were standing so close that they could feel the warmth of each other. They couldn't stop gazing into each other's eyes as the reverend spoke.

"They look happy," Lorelai whispered to Luke.

"They look very happy," Luke replied.

"I still can't believe Grandma agreed to let you walk her down the aisle," Rory said.

"She's Cosmo woman," Lorelai said. "She needed someone to give her away." After a moment of reflection Lorelai added, "You think giving away the bride is like giving away a pet? You give it away and then you don't have to see it or take care of it anymore?"

"I don't think it works that way," Rory whispered.

"Rats. And my Dad didn't even give me anything for her. I figured she was at least worth a few goats," Lorelai said leaning closer to Luke. He took her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

"Mom," Rory reprimand her.

"You know my mother will have been married twice before I make it to the altar," she said to no one in particular.

Although the comment wasn't specifically aimed at him Luke took her point in stride. "Your point being?" he replied.

"Just an observation," Lorelai said. "Besides I kind of like living in sin," she smirked.

Luke couldn't deny the hilarity of her comment and he cracked a smile. Lorelai noticed and poked her finger into his side.

"Ha, you like it. You like living a smutty existence," she said.

"I admit nothing," Luke defended him quietly. "Besides you're not technically single, you have a ring on your finger."

"Yeah, yeah," Lorelai said. "Leave it to my own parents to upstage my engagement. Hey you don't have a goat arrangement with my Dad do you?"

"The only goats I've seen are on the chuppah in our yard," Luke replied.

"Hey, guys this is important," Rory scolded them.

"Right, you're right," Lorelai said.

They turned their attention back to the gazebo where Emily and Richard were about to say their vows. Since the traditional vows didn't seem to hold for them the first time around they opted to write their own for this special occasion.

"Richard and Emily have elected to write their own vows for this occasion," the reverend said. "Richard, please share your feelings with Emily."

"Emily," Richard began. "I'm not a perfect man. I'm far from it actually and I think the last year has proven that fact. But the fact is when I'm with you I am perfection, perfectly happy, perfectly content and perfectly flawless. And this perfection only comes when I'm with you because without you I'm merely a shell of man. I know I've said things and done things that hurt you, but I promise here and now that I will dedicate the rest of my life to you and to making you happy. If there's one thing I've learned it's that I can't exist without you. I love you and I will love you until the earth closes in around me. I take you to be my wife with all my heart."

Lorelai blinked back the tears that had started to swell in her eyes. Luke reached into his suit pocket and grabbed the handkerchief that Emily had forced on him hours earlier. She might be a slave to etiquette, but Luke had to admit that this time she was right on the money.

"Thanks," Lorelai sniffed as she took the handkerchief from Luke. Lorelai turned to hand the handkerchief to Rory, but Marty was handing her his.

"Marty carries a handkerchief?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Grandma forced it in his coat pocket about an hour ago," Rory blubbered.

"Got it," Lorelai replied.

"Emily, would you like to share your feelings with Richard?" the reverend continued.

"Richard," Emily said. "In the past year I've learned a lot. I've learned a lot about you, but more importantly I've learned a lot about myself. I've learned that your happiness shouldn't depend on one person, but I've also learned that not having one special person to depend on is only half-living. We've both changed and we've both grown, but now is the time when we're growing together again. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it and most of all I couldn't imagine my life without you as my husband. I love you."

"That was beautiful," Rory whispered.

"It really was, wasn't it?" Lorelai replied. She couldn't believe she was sitting at her parent's wedding. A little over a year ago they were separated and hiding it from her. Less than two months after that they were divorced. Lorelai had started calling her father Marc Anthony because the divorce happened so fast.

Emily had moved out and her father had turned the Gilmore mansion into Hugh Hefner's bachelor pad. Well, as bachelor as it could get for a man in his sixties. Emily had been heartbroken. She used to drive by the house and see many different cars in the driveway. Little did she know they were usually all business associates. Although he prided himself on being a socialite, the truth was Richard was really only good at business dealings and he had failed miserably in his marriage.

For her part Emily took the separation and divorce in stride, but one day she broke down in the middle of the Dragonfly. Lorelai felt so awful for her that she made the mistake of inviting her mother to stay with her. With Rory back at Yale the house was quieter and Lorelai felt like it might be better for her mother's mental health to live in an actual home instead of a hotel. Lorelai hadn't stopped to consider what it would do for her own mental health, but that wasn't the point.

And so for six months Lorelai and Emily lived in the same house and they learned more about each other. Emily finally realized what Lorelai saw in Luke and Lorelai finally realized that her mother behaved as she did because it gave her a sense of purpose. They were by no means bosom buddies, but they understood each other and got along much better than ever before. In fact, in addition to giving Emily away, Lorelai had helped plan most of the wedding.

It was four months ago that Richard had called Emily. He wanted to meet and talk about their relationship. At first Emily remained reticent and denied his repeated requests, but eventually he wore down her resolve. Lorelai never got the full story of what happened to break up the marriage or what happened to repair it, but the fact remained they began meeting once a week and then three times a week and eventually Emily stopped coming home at night. Lorelai refused to overlook this fact of course. She remembered coming downstairs early one morning and she found her mother creeping through the front door, sans shoes, hoping not to wake her.

"Morning," Lorelai said startling Emily. "And just where have you been all night young lady?"

"Lorelai," Emily replied turning a light shade of pink. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Uh-uh, don't change the subject missy," Lorelai chided her. "Those are the same clothes you had on last night. You harlot!" Lorelai teased her.

"Lorelai this is really none of your business," Emily started.

"Oh, but I think it is," Lorelai said placing an arm around Emily's shoulder and steering her toward the kitchen. "As long as you're living under my roof I have a right to know about your late night activities. I think it's time we had a little chat. Are you on the Pill?"

"Lorelai honestly," Emily protested.

"Okay, okay," Lorelai relented. "Just refresh my memory, what color was Miss Kitty's house again? After this little episode it looks like I'm going to have to do some painting. I believe red is the signature color for ladies of the evening."

Lorelai grinned openly remembering that exchange. Although she was kind of grossed out at the thought of her parents spending the night together she was happy that they were reconnecting. Besides that, after Emily's big night out Lorelai didn't feel so uncomfortable having Luke spend the night. It was a good trade off.

"And now by the power vested in me by the State of Connecticut I now pronounce you husband and wife," the reverend said. "Richard, you may kiss the bride."

Rory watched her grandparents get remarried and she beamed. She had always worried about their relationship. They had always seemed so solid, but after Emily's breakdown at the mall Rory worried they were on shaky ground. She soon found that her instincts were correct and before she knew it her grandparents were divorced.

Rory was surprised, but also slightly pleased, when she found out that Emily was moving in with Lorelai. She had always hoped that her mother and grandmother would work through their problems and although having them live together might not have seemed ideal it actually worked. Emily observed Lorelai's life up close and she found that she was very competent and successful. Although Emily thought her dreams for Lorelai died at the age of 16, she found that her dreams for her were realized in a different manner than she expected, but were not any less meaningful.

The highlight of Lorelai and Emily living together had to have been the affect Emily had on Luke. At first Emily was completely resistant to her daughter's relationship with "the diner man." But slowly she came to realize how much Luke cared about Lorelai and how he'd do anything for her. It had reminded her a little of Richard in their younger days. Once she realized Lorelai and Luke were going to be together for a long while she decided to make a few "minor adjustments" to Luke's appearance. The sight of Luke in a Ralph Lauren polo was an image Rory wouldn't soon forget. Of course it didn't last and he'd only worn it once to appease Emily and gain her approval, but it was a start.

Emily and Richard walked arm and arm down the aisle to the horse-drawn carriage that waited at the end of the aisle. Although Emily had agreed to an outdoor wedding, an outdoor reception would have been unthinkable.

"Lorelai, be serious," Emily had said. "It's a wedding reception, not our own reenactment of Picnic."

So the wedding reception was going to be held at Dragonfly. All the guests made their way to the trolleys that were rented to transport the guests. Richard had spared no expense for their second wedding.

* * *

Dinner was over and the ceremonial cutting of the cake had just finished. Despite Lorelai's attempts Emily hadn't given in to the traditional garter festivities.

"That kind of vulgar behavior isn't befitting," Emily said. Richard concurred and thus Lorelai's grand plans for catching her mother's bouquet were dashed. She had hoped Luke could catch the garter and then he'd be forced to participate in the sexually suggestive ritual of placing the garter on Lorelai's leg. Alas, it wasn't mean to be.

The guests had started to mingle and Luke and Lorelai made their way over to her parents.

"Lorelai, Luke," Richard said. "Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"It's great Dad," Lorelai said. "And your vows were really touching."

"Thank you," Richard said. "Luke, I was hoping I could speak to you for a moment," Richard said pulling Luke aside. Luke shot Lorelai a look of surprise as Richard ushered him away.

"I'm worth at least 3 goats and a mule, remember that," Lorelai whispered as Luke was lead away.

"Lorelai," Emily said taking her by the elbow. "I just want to thank you for everything you've done over the past few months. I know we haven't always been close, but I appreciate you helping me plan the wedding and letting me stay with you."

Lorelai was surprised by her mother's forthright speech. "Well sure Mom," Lorelai said. "I'm glad I could help."

"And I know that in the past I've made some harsh judgments about you and your life, but I want you to know that you really have an extraordinary life. It was wrong of me to judge it and I apologize," Emily said sincerely.

"Mom," Lorelai said almost getting choked up. "You don't have to say this. I'm just happy that you and Dad have worked things out. I'm glad you're happy."

"I am too," Emily agreed. "I also wanted to say that I know I've made some disparaging remarks about Luke in the past, but after seeing the two of you together...I just want to say that he's a good man Lorelai and I hope you're happy with him."

"Thank you," Lorelai replied touched. She wondered for a moment how many glasses of champagne her mother drank, but she seemed more than sober.

"So about your wedding," Emily began. "After your father and I get back from Switzerland we have to start planning. We must get a jump on things," Emily began.

"Well sure since you stole my idea of getting married in the Town Square," Lorelai interjected.

"Oh Lorelai don't be silly," Emily replied. "An outdoor gazebo wedding is acceptable for a second marriage, but not for your first. Now, we have to discuss the Romanov motif I told you about ages ago."

Lorelai only half-listened to her mother babble on about horses and sleighs, roses and lights as she gazed over to Luke who was still speaking with Richard.

Richard and Luke appeared to be finished with their conversation and they made their way back to Emily and Lorelai. Emily noticed their approach.

"Well we'll have plenty of time to talk about this after we get back," Emily said snapping Lorelai's attention back to her. "I did want to give you something."

"Here," Emily said handing the bouquet to Lorelai. "I know you were disappointed that you couldn't catch the bouquet."

"Thanks Mom," Lorelai said. "But it lacks a certain punch without the garter tradition. Luke was supposed to catch it."

Richard and Luke returned and Richard placed his arm over Emily's shoulder. "Well Emily, we should make the rounds. Our guests will surely want to speak with us," Richard said.

"Of course," Emily smiled at him. "We'll see you two later," Emily said. Then as an afterthought she added as they walked away, "Lorelai you might want to check the base of the bouquet."

Lorelai gave her mother a puzzled look and turned the bouquet over to inspect it. There, tightly wrapped around the flower stems, was a blue garter. Lorelai was smiled in shock and whispered pointedly, "You jezebel!"

Lorelai heard her mother's stifled giggle as they walked on, not looking back.

Luke gave Lorelai a quizzical look. "What was that about?" Luke asked.

"My mother wants you to get lucky tonight," she replied showing him the garter.

"Well, Emily gets what she wants so I probably shouldn't fight it huh?" Luke replied suggestively.

"Definitely not," Lorelai grinned. "So what did my Dad want?"

"Oh, he was actually welcoming me to the family. He wanted to thank me for looking out for you and Emily. Then he started talking about the Romanovs and he asked me if I knew Russian. Any thoughts on what that was about?"

"Oh jeez," Lorelai said. "Let's just say our wedding might have a decidedly Russian theme."

Luke and Lorelai looked out on the dance floor. The music had started and Emily and Richard were dancing to their first song as husband and wife, again. Rory and Marty had taken a spot on the dance floor and Emily smiled at them.

"You know what?" Luke said. "I don't care if they have a Mongolian theme picked out. I just can't wait to marry you."

"Me either," Lorelai replied touched.

Luke extended his hand to Lorelai. "Dance?" he asked.

"As if you need to ask," Lorelai replied. Soon they were swaying cheek to cheek next to Emily and Richard, Rory and Marty, and for once everything seemed right in the Gilmore world.

The End.


End file.
